Awakened Being No 3
by Shadowfox6767
Summary: "Number 12, Rachel. Your mission is a group mission, to slay a powerful Awaken One." But Rachel's mission isn't so simple. M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: If you recognize this story it **_**does**_** belong to me, I haven't stolen it from anyone. ^_^ This isn't my first fanfic, but I'm reposting my first fanfic (because the other one was deleted.) Please enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore, but it's a freakin awesome series!

Hello! My first fan fic… please forgive any mistakes. I try to fix them… and please enjoy! I'm sorry if I make any mistakes Claymore wise, too. Please comment on anything. And most of all, enjoy. Remember these are new Claymore, and the story takes place 5 years after the huge battle that wiped out the 24 Claymore. (Going by the manga.)

"_Number 12, Rachel. Your mission is a group mission, to slay a powerful Awaken One._"

I was walking through the city with my long cloak on. My sword was hidden under my cloak. My silver eyes were hidden by the hood's shade. But the hood over my head didn't stop the villagers from glaring at me. They knew I was a Claymore. A silver eyed witch. A monster.

I found the meeting spot. I opened the door and stepped inside the warm room before it really started raining. Three other Claymores were sitting in the candle lit room, waiting for me. I took my cloak off and put my sword in a more comfortable position. They all stared at me with their silver eyes. I folded my arms and stared back.

"I'm here." I said softly.

"About time." The one with bright, straight hair that was held back in a long ponytail muttered. "Let's introduce ourselves before moving on. I'll go first. My name is Karen, number 6."

"I am Rachel." I said, brushing my light blond hair out of my hair. "Number 12."

"I am Jaqulin, number 21." The one sitting closest to Karen said. Her long hair hung down her back and chest.

"Number 28." The one with her hair in two small ponytails said. "My name is Ginny."

I looked at the single digit, Karen. Something felt wrong about her. Not that she was evil. She seemed… stronger then a 6. I could read her Yoma energy, and it was more like 4. I made a mental note not to piss her off. I myself was pretty powerful, though. I was called 'Windmill Rachel' because of my sword skills.

"We'll, what are we waiting for?" Karen asked, standing up. Jaqulin and Ginny stood up too. "Let's go."

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

We all rushed through the lush forest, instructed to be ready for anything. I had my Yoma sensors on full power. My hand was wrapped around my sword. I could feel the Awakened One, but it was like his Yoma energy kept disappearing. Was he able to suppress his Yoma energy?

"Be aware." I said to the others. "This one's fast."

Karen, who was beside me, nodded. I glared down the trail we were headed down. There was a cliff up ahead. We all slowed, and came to a stop. We made a circle, all of us facing outwards. The Yoma energy was disappeared and reappearing all around us. It was in front of me one second, and behind me the next.

"A teleporter." I muttered.

"Ah, great." Ginny sighed.

Suddenly, the ground in the middle of our circle exploded. We all leaped up and away from the monster. I flipped around in the air to see what it looked like. It was gruesome, like all the rest of the Awakened One. It looked kind of like a dog, but larger, and with a woman's head. It had four tails, and sharp, cat like claws. I gasped when I saw the face.

"_Number 12, Rachel. Your mission is a group mission, to slay a powerful Awaken One._"

I pulled my sword out as my feet landed flat on the ground. "Um, you guys…?" I cried, looking worriedly at the monster.

The monster leaped up and took a chunk out of Jaqulin's side. She cried out, not even able to draw her sword. Jaqulin looked shocked at the sudden wound. She was immobilized by her shock. The monster wrapped its tails around her legs, thighs, chest and neck. Then the monster pulled its tails in different directions. The girl was ripped into many bloody pieces.

The monster was in front of me now. I swung my sword down towards its head, trying to strike before it did. It disappeared. I felt its Yoma energy behind me. I swung around and kicked it in the face. It fell back and hissed at me. It disappeared, and I was stabbed through. I gasped, blood splashing out of my new wound. Right through my chest. The tails wrapped around my arms, and my neck. I whimpered softly.

And suddenly I was up in the air. Karen landed and put me down. I pulled the severed tail out of my chest and threw it aside. I coughed a bit of blood. Luckily it didn't do much damage; it was only as big as a thick vine.

"What were you staying?" Karen asked me.

"T-that Yoma, I knew her." I said. "That's Flora, number 3."

_**Continued… **_

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

Hah, hah! Done with number one. It's not that it takes me a while to write, it's just I usual start on different stories, in the middle of other ones, so that's why this series is probably going to be a short one. Yeah… pretty sad. Again, sorry for any spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore, but I do love it.

Hello again! A little bit about this Flora chick: Flora is an awakened being I made up, that was in the group of 24 Claymore that went to the north. She turned into an awakened being and returned for human's guts...!

I made her up, but I think there was a Flora, and I'm screwing her up and her number (correct me if I'm wrong, please). Well, here's the story, unless you want me to apologize for any mistakes again…? If they're any, tell me. I want this to be as perfect as possible. And any other comments. I'd love to hear (read) them.

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

"Flora?" Karen cried. "But she was killed five years ago. In the north."

"She must have came out here, after turning into an Awakened One." I said, staring at the Awakened Being.

"Number 3? Damn it." Karen hissed. She looked around with a look on her face like she just remembered something important. "Where's Ginny?"

I gasped. I hadn't seen Ginny. I looked for her Yoma energy. I couldn't feel anything from her. Her Yoma energy was gone. So, Flora got to her already, without Karen or I realizing it. The damn woman was powerful when she was Claymore. This is going to be an interesting fight.

I spun my sword around, glaring at Flora. "Ready?"

"Yep." Karen sighed, raising her sword. And we both charged at the monster. It rose its tails up defensively. Karen jabbed it with her sword. She had great accuracy. And she could jab ten times in a second. Five seconds with her and you're dead. My ability wasn't as cool. I spun my sword around in front of me, making a bladed shielded. It sucks for the ones reaching out for me.

The monster Flora had lost three of her tails, but being a defensive type, she was already growing them back. Closer up to her I could see her Yoma dog body was taller then I was. Flora looked at me with her normal looking face. The only difference was her long hair was gone.

She swung her large paw at me. That was a stupid mistake. I spun my sword around as her claw came down on me. I sliced a huge hole in it, nearly cutting it off. Karen jumped in front of me. Three seconds later Flora went flying, her chest ripped up and bloody. I started spinning my sword with one hand. I pulled the spinning hand back and tossed it forward.

The sword spun across Flora's chest, drawing even more blood. Me sword spun back to me. I snatched it out of the air and smiled at Karen.

"Let's finish her." I smiled.

And slowly a long tentacle was sticking out of my back. I gasped softly; I didn't see it coming. Then I was dragged along the ground towards Flora. Karen raced after me, but was stopped by four of Flora's tails. Two more wrapped around my arms. Flora didn't have seven tails? What the hell was going on?

Karen destroyed the tails holding her back. She ran over and cut the tails that were pulling me. My chest wound got bigger, and started bleeding a lot. I put my hand on my chest and focused my Yoma powers on healing myself.

"You ok?" Karen asked.

"Give me a second." I muttered, feeling the skin pull itself back together. When the wound was bearable, I stopped healing it. I wasn't going to exceed my Yoma power yet. I got up and ran with Karen towards the monster. Its tails attacked us again. We both dodged, jumping around but keeping our balance. There were more then seven tails. Like 15 or 16 tails were attacking us. Karen jumped in the middle of the mayhem.

She started jabbing at the tails. All of them were down before I could say anything. I gasped when I looked at Flora. She sat on the cliff's edge, smiling a devious smile. Her tails came back to her. She stuck them all into the ground under her. I gasped again when I realized what she was doing.

"Karen, run!" I screamed.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM…

The tails exploded out of the ground from under us. They were larger, and bladed at the end. It was like every time they were cut off they grew bigger and stronger. A blade sliced my back, sliced my stomach, scratched my face… and I couldn't tell where they were coming from.

I saw Ginny's head flying through the air. Gasped, and for a moment I was caught off guard. A tail through my chest again, and a tail through my leg. Karen gasped. She was doing fine with dodging, but needed a partner. She leaped around the tails that tried to cut her through as well.

"No! Get back!" I cried. "Save you –,"

My left arm went flying. I gasped as it hit the ground. Blood splashed through the stump that used to be my arm. My grip on my sword weakened. I was thrown into the air. The Flora herself jumped up and smiled at me.

"_**An arm for an arm?**_" She smiled, referring to her damaged paw. I gasped when she kicked me. I sailed over the side of the cliff, down into the cold, rushing water.

_**Continued… **_

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

Ah! Rachel, you're going to die! Does this remind you of Clare's fight, when she got both her arms and legs cut off? Sorry, but that fight was so awesome I couldn't help but copy it. Don't worry, no more copying from me… after one more _little_ thing happens. But I promise an _awesome_ ending.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. Sigh. It's too cool for me to own it.

Hello yet again! Mistakes? Tell me about them and sorry. Story? I'm trying! Copying the original story? It's leading up to the awesomeness! You'll be glad, I hope. And I hope I'll be about to put the awesomeness in understandable words! I'm glad you're still reading. Do the cliffhangers keep you reading? Yeah…?

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

I fell into the water, and it threw me around, slamming me into rocks. I kept going underwater. I came up, but when I gasped, but it didn't help much. I was going to die. But not without a fight. I was heading towards a big boulder. I readied my only arm; I released my Yoma power. I shoved the sword into the rock and hung onto it. I gasped for arm, holding on with all my might. The water shoved against me, trying to blow me away. I focused on my arm, but no thing happened. I was an offensive type; it wasn't going to work.

"Shit!" I cried, my arm started to ache. Maybe if I awakened… No! Never! I was going to survive human or die human. Awakening was not an option. I pulled my self up onto the rock. I kept my feet on my sword. I pushed my water light blond hair out of my face and sighed. A way out… Karen was up there all alone. I needed to help her, and get my arm back.

Something fell off the side of the cliff and I gasped. My arm! I splashed into the water and keep towards me. Did Karen kick it over the side? I reached out when it came and grabbed it. I put it back in its place and focused my Yoma power on it. I've never lost a limb before; this wouldn't be easy. I sat there for a while. It wasn't working. Finally, I got it to stay. I sighed, moving it around.

It slid off and was pulled down the stream.

I screamed at myself in my head. I'm in the deepest shit in the whole world! I'm going to die! It wasn't my sword arm, but it was a limb. I grabbed my face and screamed. What the hell was I going to do? I sighed once again.

And then Karen slid off the side of the cliff, falling into the water. She was splashing around, her sword at hand. She came right together me. I pointed at my sword. She reached out and grabbed it. She pulled herself up onto the rock as well. She was huffing hard; she had many cuts and gashes.

"Your arm…" She breathed.

"It didn't work…" I muttered.

"If you wait too long you can't reattach it." Karen said. She pulled my sword out of the rock and handed it to me. She put her sword away; I did the same. She looked around and sighed. "We've got to get off of here." She said. She looked around and saw a ledge on the cliff side.

Without saying anything she grabbed me and leaped over the water, landing on the ledge. I stood up and looked at the cliff side. From the middle of the river, you couldn't see it. But on the ledge, there was a hidden staircase, leading up the side of the cliff. Karen started up the staircase first, and I went after her.

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

We set up camp in the woods after walking a few miles. We made a fire in the middle of the small area we find. I stuck my sword into the ground and sat against it. Karen did the same. Karen walked back into the campsite after leaving for a while. She tossed a mushroom at me. I grabbed it and ate it whole. I was a lot. I didn't like over eating.

"What am I going to do about my arm?" I asked Karen.

She sighed. "We'll figure something out." She said. "Damn, I just wish I got it to you sooner."

"It's ok." I said, looked at what use to be my arm. "At least I know I have an ally."

Karen shrugged. "You're a strong fighter. I can't defeat Flora by myself, I've already tired. She's too powerful, and heals quickly. He damn tails… you cut one and three takes its place!"

"And each new one gets stronger…" I added.

"She's indestructible." Karen sighed. "With that perfect defense, she is."

I sighed. "We need to get around her tails without letting cutting them. If we can get close to her we may have a chance."

"Now that we know what to expect." Karen nodded. She pulled her sword out of the ground with her right hand.

"What are you –," Karen's left arm fell to the ground. I gasped, my heart speeding up greatly. "K-Karen…!"

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

"Chill out, Rachel." Karen sighed.

"Why…?" I gasped, looking at her severed arm. She picked it up and threw it to me. "Use that." She ordered. "Hurry up."

"W-w-w…?"

"Hurry up!" She yelled. I nodded. I put the arm against my own arm. The wound wasn't fresh enough. I took my sword and re-cut my arm. Then I put the two together. I focused my Yoma energy on my arm. I felt the fleshes mending together. I didn't look at Karen. I focused on the task at hand. It was working, for once. When I was done, I let go of my arm, my heart racing, hoping it stayed.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Thank you, Karen…"

Her arm was back, looking like nothing happened. I could have said it didn't happen if it wasn't for the blood that fell to the ground in the process. Karen smiled at me. The kind of smug smile one gets when they know something you don't. It clicked after a few seconds.

"You're a defensive type." I realized.

"As you are offensive." Karen nodded.

And that's when Flora's tail rose out of the ground.

_**Continued… **_

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

Oh, no! The return of Flora! Can Rachel adjust to her new arm before Flora destroys the two Claymore? Ah, isn't breathtaking? No? How rude. Well, fine. If you have anything to say, smart ass, (just kidding, sorry) then comment. Or message me. You can message on this site, right? Sorry, I'm still kind of new. I always read the stories, I never posted them, until now.

Same old, same old… sorry for errors, comment if you have anything to say and… see you next time, for the… final chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. Sigh. It's too cool for me to own it.

You're still here! Awesome! () I'm so glad you read to the end! Yep, this is the last chapter of the Awakened Being Named Flora. Every one is going to put up a hell of a fight. But who says I always let the good guys win…? Anywho, it's time! Flora… you're up…!

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

"_**Did you miss me, Rachel?**_"

"Damn it!" Karen cried. She jumped up and pulled her sword out of the ground. I did the same. I swung it around and pointed it at Flora.

"Get ready to die, bitch!"

"Let's go!" Flora yelled.

We leaped around the tails that rose out of the ground, careful not to cut any. I leaped up when I got to Flora, my sword ready to loop her head off. Before I could get close enough to her, and bunch of tails looped around each other and rammed into my chest. I fell back and hit the ground.

Tails rose around me and wrapped around me, trapping me to the ground. Karen stood over me, her sword at the edge of the tails. One flick of her wrist and she can free me. But Flora's already powerful tails would gain even more power. Before Karen made her choice, she was slapped away by the combined strength of five tails. The ones holding me increased its pressure. I gasped for air.

"_**Who's gonna die, bitch?**_" Flora sneered.

"Why is every word out of your mouth a fucking question?" I screamed, the pressure being unbearable. Karen grabbed my arm and pulled me, trying to free me from the tails. It was no use. Karen leaped over and around a few attacking tails. She landed softly. "I know." She smiled.

She put her Claymore in her other hand. She started jabbing at the tails around me. She didn't sever them; she wounded them. They were thick enough to be cut by her sword without being destroyed. Once they were weak enough she pulled me out of the entanglement.

"She's gotten stronger!" I cried.

"Yeah." Karen said. "She didn't combine her tails' power before."

"Damn it." I hissed.

Karen and I were attacked but the tails emerging from the ground again. We leaped around them, but were careful not to let them touch us.

"Let's go around her, and attack from behind!" Karen said.

"Ok!" I leaped around the tails, making a circle to go behind Flora. Karen wasn't running with me. "Karen…?"

She was lying on the ground, stabbed through. I gasped. That tail was thicker then the rest. This couldn't be happening. The tails started dragging her closer to Flora. The hell they'll succeed! I swung my sword across them, cutting them away from Karen. I grabbed her and leaped back.

"Karen…!" I cried.

"The wound's… too wide!" Karen cried. "I need… to heal…"

I put her down away from the tails. "Don't worry. I'll fight her."

"By yourself…?" Karen cried.

I looked at my left arm. "No… with you." I grabbed her arm. "Can I borrow this?"

"Only if you promise to win…" Karen whispered.

"I will." I nodded. I stood up and walked towards Flora. "Flora! My name is Rachel. Number 12. And I'm going to defeat you!"

"Try." Flora sneered. The tails I destroyed was bigger, and had thorns growing on the sides. I swung both the swords in my hands.

"Come at me." I smiled.

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

The tails came at me. Each of them split into groups to increase their strength. I attacked with my left arm, Karen's arm. I stabbed each of them. Then I ducked under them and raced towards Flora. More rose towards me. I jabbed them in half. Mistake, but oh well. I jumped at her and spun the sword in my right hand around, slashing her legs right off.

"_**You bitch!**_" Flora exploded.

A tail rose up in front of her, cutting my side. Another came and stabbed my arm, drawing blood. I used both arms to cut the tails. They were tougher now. I gasped when the one in my shoulder threw me into the air. Another one shot up, slicing me again. I fell down and hit the ground with a thump. A tail came down to stab me.

I jumped out of the way. The tails, now looking more like snakes, swam around me, waiting for me to make the first move. They all were transforming, becoming covered with sharp thorns. They were a silverish color. I readied myself for any surprise attack. Flora was regenerating her arms.

"This is it." I called. "I'm going to destroy you now."

"_**Rachel…**_" The Awakened One said, "_**You will not kill me.**_"

I ran towards her, both swords at ready. Four tails dove down towards me. I spun around and chopped them all in half. I leaped over them. Another wave of tails. I chopped them up, using a lot of my Yoma power. I was even closer to Flora's body. Her legs were almost full regenerated.

A tail blasted across my legs, making a down hole. I leaped up and started jabbing Flora's body. Every second, five jabs. I drew a lot of blood, though. I was faster then her tails. Flora disappeared. Behind me. All of her tails came down at me. All together.

"**Die!**" I shouted.

I jumped around the tails and stick my sword into Flora's chest. She gasped. Her tails slammed into the ground, making everything around her shake. I pulled Karen's sword back and swung it around. I cut Flora's head right off. I pushed the other sword into Flora body. I ripped her body into pieces. I landed as the remainder of her body fell to the ground, dead.

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

We both stood at the edge of the forest. I looked at Karen.

"I didn't think we were going to make it out of that one." I said.

Karen remained emotionless. "Yeah. Good job, Rachel."

"I wouldn't have won without you." I said, trying not to let her feel bad. I wasn't emotionless like the others.

"Yeah…" Karen smiled a smug smile. "You couldn't, could you?"

"Don't rub it in." I muttered.

"Sorry." Karen muttered, looking away.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Back to the organization, for a new mission." Karen sighed.

I nodded. "Yep. Ok, let's get going."

We started walking. I watched Karen. She and I were going in opposite directions. I shrugged, turning back towards the sunset.

"Rachel." Karen called.

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I smiled at her. Then I turned back towards the path and continued on.

_**End**_

-C-L-A-Y-M-O-R-E-

The end! Awesome, right? Pretty awesome, right? Huh, huh? No? Yes…? TELL ME! Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Comment about anything. Sorry for any mistakes, and tell me about any, and I'll take care of it. Well, what else is there to say?

Until the next story…


End file.
